Wanna be a Hunter of Artemis?
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Do you wanna be a Hunter? Details inside. This is all fan based and depended on, you give me information and I'll write the chapter :), read and review what I ask you for, then I'll pm you when your very own chapter is published. Rating will change depending of the content sent through via review. -Black
1. Explanation! Please review!

Hey my little cherubs! I've come up with an idea that is all fan based. See if you pm or review me your godly parent/nymph type or if you just want to be mortal, personality, looks, and your personal weapon or hunting animal I'll turn it into a chapter about you joining the Hunters, don't be afraid to review me special requests but don't think you'll get every single detail you ask for ;)

-Black&Blue

^_^ ^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^ :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is for AngelVonArsenal, hope you like it. Remember to review even of you don't want to be recognized or don't want a chapter of your own. All are welcome. Now on with the chapter! ^_^

My brained black hair falls down my back, stopping at my mid back, as I walk down the hall of my family's palace, my purple silk sari swishing around my bare feet.

"Mae!" my father's voice calls and I turn to face him, dressed in a charcoal grey, pinstripe suit, hair slicked down.

"Yes?" I ask not hiding the agitation in my voice, I had just been informed that I was being left here alone for the remaining part of the year. My father runs his hand through his hair,

"I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving now." his voice is calm and business like as he opens his arms for a hug, as if expecting me to rush into them. I scoff,

"I hope the plane crashes," My father sighs,

"Mae. It's only a few months, it's not like Marie and I are going to miss anything important. We'll be back before you know it." I let out a whistle, high and shrill, Rose my Bengal tiger comes running from down the hall. Stopping at my heels, growling at my dad,

"My fourteenth birthday. That's what you're missing." I hiss angrily, looking down and petting my tiger affectionately. Looking back up at my father I see that he's texting on his phone, not having heard me, I snap my fingers and Rose growls and approaches my dad as if he's prey. Hate and anger roll off of me towards my step dad,

"Get out. Get out before you become tiger food." I growl and fear is spilling off of him in waves. "Now." I say once more and he rushes out of the front doors.

The next morning I wake to the warm sun shinning through my bedroom window. I stretch, cracking my back and neck, Rose, who I had been using as a pillow, stands and stretches also. I wash and dress in a dark blue, traditional blouse that stops just under my bra, and a long black skirt, and simple leather sandals. Though I'm originally from Italy, and had just moved to India three years ago, I dressed like a native. It drove my dad crazy until he realized that I wasn't going to change. My family had always been wealthy but never rich until my mother married Harrie Banker, who made his fortune by doing all the right things for all the wrong people. I saw through his facade as soon as I laid eyes on him, though he still bought me gifts to win my affection. Rose, my tiger, Luna my silver dagger, and a sword, the most recent gift. I whistle and Rose comes running down the hallway to the front doors, where I am standing. I scratch behind her ears,

"How does a trip to town sound?"

In the busy town Rose and I walk through the streets slowly, stopping at random booths and buying things, until we came across one booth where the shop keeper and a girl with spiky black hair were fighting.

"This is an outrage!" she yells and I draw near to her, "We paid you for boarding, now where's are room!" She shouts, grabbing his collar.

"You did no such thing, now go!" the man shouts back at her. A group of around twelve girls stand behind her, watching her. The man pulls back his arm to strike the girl and just as fast I am in front of him taking the blow. Pain explodes in my cheek, but I wipe away the good and hold Luna to his throat.

"How dare you" I spat, slapping the man across his face, "You will give these girls a refund" he interrupts,

"But they-" I apply pressure to his throat.

"Now. And if I ever hear anymore of your scandals, Rose will take care of you." I growl and Rose, hearing her name, heels at my feet. The man digs through a cash box and brings out a stack of bills, I turn to the spiky haired girl who looks impressed.

"Is this what you paid?" she counts the bills,

"Yes. Thank you. Do y-" She is cut off by another girl with long auburn hair who is running up to the group, a basket of groceries in hand,

"Thalia Grace! What did you do" she says approaching and 'Thalia' pales, terrified. I cut in,

"This man refused to give you boarding, so I had a little talk with him and made him see his errors, yet you'll be needing a new place to stay." I take a breath, "So I offered Thalia if you would like to stay with me in my palace. Nobody else is there so there is plenty of room." I think up quickly as Rose approaches the girl, suspicious of her, a warning growl rumbling in the back of her throat. But as soon as the auburn haired girl lays a hand on Rose's head, Rose falls to her feet, acting as a if a kitten. She looks up at me her silver~yellow eyes inspecting me,

"We would like that if it's not to much of a trouble. We can even pay for the rooms." I wave away her words,

"Money is an object, that I don't need more of. Come, we can get you settled in and then we can spend the day in the pool." I say and we start back towards my house when blisters on my feet start to burn.

"Ow, ow, ow" I say stopping and Thalia runs into me, I look around, "Follow me". I lead them into a dark alleyway and tell them to grab onto each other, and to me. They do and I focus on the c=garden courtyard in my head. There is a sucking feeling, nauseatingly dizziness over coming me. And a moment later I feel myself crash to the grassy ground, the girls all around me.

Thalia and the auburn haired girl exchange glances, mouthing something. As all of the girls rise to stand, brushing themselves off, the auburn hair girl steps forwards,

"I am Artemis, goddess of the moon." I stick out my hand for a shake,

"Mae Conners, daughter of Hades." a dumbstruck look flashes across the goddesses face but she covers it up quickly.

"How do you know of your father?" she asks as I lead her to the hall of guest bedrooms,

"Hades doesn't believe in keeping his children in the dark about their heritage. Or so to say, so I learned, I believed, I worshipped Greek Gods and Goddesses, and I learned to fight and to use my powers. And here we are," I say stopping at the hall. "Each of you can pick a bedroom, I'll be out at the pool if you need me," I say and head back to my room.

Fifteen minutes later I'm walking through the pool gate in the courtyard, in a white bikini and white flip flops. Slipping of the flip flops I jump into the pool, calming instantly at its cool touch. Holding my breath I glide through the water, doing front and backflips, handstands, before letting myself float to the top. The golden India sun shining down on me, when the Hunters come out in various one pieces. Artemis, wearing a sparkly silver one, Thalia a black one piece with purple netting in the back, showing off her muscles. Artemis slips in the pool, without even making a ripple in the water,

"So Mae, we have something we would like to discuss with you." her voice is unsure but open, "We would like you to join the Hunters, in trade for eternal maidenhood, chastity, and immortality unless you fall in battle or break your vow." the goddess explains and my jaw goes slack,

"You're kidding right?" I ask trying to laugh but with a look around the group, I know that this is real. I think about my step-dad, my mother, and my heart goes cold.

"I'll never see my family again?" A beefy girl's eyes gleam with pride,

"Never, ever, ever." A huge smile cracks on my face,

"I'm in." The goddess smiles,

"Repeat after me; 'I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept enternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." I clear my throat, and say the vow. Thalia smiles at me,

"Welcome to the Hunt, we'll be leaving in the morning."

The next morning I dress in a mid thigh, white, skirt, long sleeve, white, v-neck, and knee high, white, leather, boots. Tucking Luna in my boot and my sword in a sheath behind my back. I whistle for Rose who some obediently, petting her head as we walk, I join up with the Hunters in the foyer.

"Let's go" and we're gone. Not a trace of me left in the house, not a picture, or a fingerprint. All traces of me gone, even of Rose who is traveling with us. And that is how I, Mae conners, daughter of Hades, was recruited by the Hunters of Artemis.

A/N I hope you liked it :) And special thanks to AngelVonArsenal, who reviewed me first. Keep hitting the review button in the meantime as I write the next chapter. happy day to everyone (even the ones not allowed to get drunk like me) Wear green or I'll pinch you in the next chapter, whenever that gets finished. But it will be soon I promise.

-Black&Blue


End file.
